Will Irons
Lance Corporal William Robert "Will" Irons was the best friend of Jack Mitchell and was in the U.S. Marines with him. He, unlike his father, Jonathan Irons, was loyal to his country and had little to nothing in common with him besides being family. That could've been the reason why he told Mitchell that he joined the Marines, to get away from his old man. His death was sad, as he blew up while his hand was stuck in a malfunctioning door, selflessly saving Mitchell from the explosion. Though he survived, he was in critical condition and later had his life support cut off. Will's death fueled Jonathan Irons' hatred of America and turned out to be one of the reasons for his descent into madness and his eventual war on essentially every country in the world. He was voiced by Paul Telfer. Biography Early Life William Robert "Will" Irons was born on May 13, 2033 in America to Jonathan Irons, and an unnamed mother. Will presumably had a strained relationship with his father, as he wanted to serve his country while his father disliked the military. Will also met and became best friends with Jack Mitchell presumably during their youth. Despite his father's success with his company, the Atlas Corporation, Will instead chose to join the United States Marine Corps around early 2054. Second Korean War Six months after enlisting with Mitchell, the two were sent to Seoul, South Korea to stop the Korean People's Army during the Second Korean War. Will, with Mitchell and Jackson were led by Cormack, and survived the pod drop into Seoul. The team fought North Korean soldiers, and later came into contact with Atlas operatives, notably Gideon, who informed Cormack that they were there to collect someone. When Jackson spoke to Will about Atlas being his father's company, he responds that he wanted to serve his country, not his old man. Death During the battle, Cormack and his team are sent to find the missing team, and find them killed for attempting to destroy the KPA gunship. Will and Mitchell were sent to destroy the gunship while Cormack and Jackson gave cover fire, and succeed in getting to the gunship. Will's arm gets trapped after setting the charges, and he and Mitchell attempt to open the door lock. Seeing that they were running out of time, Will pushed Mitchell to save his life, and the gunship exploded mid-air. Will survived the incident, but was left in critical condition due to sustaining burns and missing limbs. Eventually, his life support was terminated and was left to die, and was buried in Virginia. Will was posthumously awarded the Navy Cross, the Purple Heart, and was promoted to lance corporal. Legacy His death deeply affected Mitchell, who lost an arm due to the explosion, and later joined Atlas to find a purpose after he couldn't fight for the Marines. His death, however, affected his father the most, who lost his sanity, blaming the U.S. government for sending his son to war. Gallery Images Will-Irons.jpg|Will Irons. Son_of_Jonathan_Irons.jpg Cormack-Induction.png|Will and Mitchell listening to Comrack's speech. Mitchell-and-Will.png|Will and Mitchell with the Marines. Mitchell-and-Irons-readying.jpg|Irons and Mitchell leading the marines to the drop pods. Will-drop-pod.jpg|Will in the drop pod, speaking to Mitchell. Irons-South-Korea.jpg|Will in Seoul, South Korea. Gideon talking to Cormack Induction AW.png|Will seeing Cormack talk to Gideon. Will's_body.png|Will's corpse being taken off life support. Will-Photo.png Trivia *There is a street named after him in Camp David. *Despite being in one mission, most of the game events happen because of his death, as Irons fell into madness, and intended to "end all wars". *Him saying that he wanted to serve his country and not his father foreshadows Atlas being a evil corporation, and his father's attitude on the U.S. military. Category:Male Category:Call of Duty Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Related to Villain Category:Military Category:Outright Category:Selfless Category:War Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Teenagers Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Sidekicks